Una buena celebración familiar
by Yuki Banana
Summary: Gakupo es primo de Rin, y durante una seremonia se enciende una llama apasionada que nadie va a entender, que los lleva a tener una aventura hasta que finalmente estalla de manera magnifica. Impregnación. Incesto Lejano. Lolico, GakuRin, Edades diferentes


**La buena familia**

Gakupo y Rin en una relación incestuosa ardiente, es sexo entre primos lejanos, y Rin es menor de edad.

Gakupo P.O.V.

Era una de esas ceremonias bastante aburridas en las que la gente trata de no dormir solo por cordialidad. Hacía ya tres horas que la familia se había reunido, y veíamos caras que no habíamos visto en años. Yo personalmente me sentí mal al descubrir que mi querida abuela había fallecido sin sin que nadie me lo dijera, y ahora trataba de no dormir en medo de una gran catedral, aunque sentía que el resto de la gente ya estaba soñando.

Miré a mi lado, un grupo de señoras, mis tías, dormían a medias mientras que detrás de mi, unos niños malcriados se levantaban y corrían silenciosamente por los pasillos de la catedral, sin poner atención al padre. Al frente de mi había una familia compuesta por una madre y varios hijos. Y a mi otro lado, había lo que había robado mi atención desde el inicio, una chica linda de catorce años de edad, Rin, mi prima lejana, había visto su cara hace ya varios años, y ahora era una atractiva señorita. No me habían atraído muchas mujeres en la vida, y las pocas habían decepcionado mis espectativas, pero de alguna manera, Rin me parecía perfecta. Ya he dicho que era rubia, pues también era de ojos azules, como una muñeca perfecta, con piernas delgadas y delineadas, brazos elegantes y pálidos y una carita solo comparable con la de los ángeles en las antiguas pinturas. No sé ni que quería con ella, yo le doblaba la edad y era mi pariente. Quizá me llamara una obsesion de desear conservarla en ese hermoso vestido blanco y moño, o quizá algo más...

El sacerdote dijo unas palabras, y todos se levantaron de sus lugares, en esa hora apenas me di cuenta de que era una primera comunión a lo que veníamos, y la gente se levantaba para darse mutuamente 'La paz'. Le di la mano a mis tias, a los niños latosos, a la familia de enfrente, y casi al final, al sentarme, mi prima Rin se acercó a mi lado, me tomó con su pequeña y fría mano y se me acerco un poco

-Hola Gakupo- susurró a mi oido, como si esperara sorprenderme con saber mi nombre, y me sorprendió. Traté de desviar mi mirada de la suya, su aroma había llegado, era dulce y fresco y de alguna manera era su aroma infantil que tanto disfrutaba cuando jugaba con ella siendo más pequeña, pero más nuevo... atractivo.

-Hola, Rinny- le contesté respondiendo a su impresión con la mia. Me senté y ella se sentó a mi lado, mi madre se había ido a hacer otras cosas en el altar y ella había ignorado a su hermano y a su demás familia para estar conmigo. Nos sentamos y por unos instantes ella se recargó en mi, abrazando mi brazo de manera delicada, casi sentía como si fuera su protector, hasta que se acercó a mi oído y me susurró algo.

-Gakupo... ¿Quieres ir a tener sexo conmigo?- me preguntó con voz juguetona. Me alteré un poco, pero no demasiado para que se notara, mientras en mi pantalón, la sola idea de tener sexo con ella ya hacía estragos.

-Te doblo la edad, ¿sabías?- le contesté mientras que trataba de no negarme, mi cabeza daba vueltas y mis piernas temblaban.

-Si, lo sé, mejor aun, quiero a un hombre grande para que me quite la virginidad... ¿Quieres o no?- preguntó una segunda vez mientras yo trataba de ocultar mi erección.

-¿Por qué quieres tener sexo conmigo?- le pregunté mientras que seguía evitando que se viera mi emoción.

-Porque me pareciste el ser más sexy del mundo al verte en la puerta parado... además de que vi como me mirabas las piernas y me desvestías con la mirada...- me dijo con confidencialidad, aunque yo no la desvestía -¿Traes condones?- me preguntó con mayor seriedad, como si fuera algo rutinario, y por supuesto, yo si traía, y mi respuesta a ella fue la misma que mi respuesta a su propuesta.

Ir hasta el baño juntos fue una aventura, pero al llegar finalmente al cubículo, ella se quitó su vestido para dejarme ver su lindo trasero inclinándose, no llevaba ropa interior bajo este, por lo que estaba toda desnuda, a excepción de su moño. Lamí su trasero, su vagina estaba húmeda y tenía un sabor ácido, y se vino tan solo tras un par de segundos de haberla empezado a lamer, luego saqué mi enorme pene, ella se impresionó al verlo, mamandolo por unos cinco minutos enteros, antes de separarla y ponerme el condón. Al momento, ella se sostenía de mi cuello mientras yo arremetía con fuerza en su interior, sintiendo como se contraía cada que la punta de mi miembro golpeaba contra su utero, sentía como cada movimiento llegaba a su límite. Nos besamos de nuevo, y me confesó que era su primer beso, le había quitado la virginidad antes de dar su primer beso.

Estuvimos una media hora allí, follando como bestias, cambiando posiciones, yo sentado y ella con su espalda contra mi, o haciendolo de a perrito. Al final, eyaculé en el condón, dejándolo inutil, ella me dijo que había tenido al menos cinco orgasmos, para mi, era música celestial. Se puso su vestido tras limpiar el sudor de su cuerpo. Al salir, la ceremonia había terminado, nos estaban buscando, su hermano nos encontró y abrió la boca al ver que salíamos del baño juntos, pero Rin me aseguró que no diría nada. Tuve que creer con ella.

Pasamos el resto de la fiesta acurrucados en una banca en el jardín de la casa en donde se hizo la celebración, todos creyendo que éramos primos nada más, pero sin saber que nos habíamos amado increíblemente.

-Hay que volver a hacerlo cuando nos veamos de nuevo- me dijo mientras susurraba al oído.

-Creo que será en seis meses, cuando sea navidad...- contestó acariciando con una mano su cabello, y con otra, discreta, su trasero.

-Estaremos lejos... podemos comunicarnos- y sacando su celular, registró mi numero para hablarnos más tarde.

Se acabó nuestra velada, me dio un beso rápido en la mejilla y acarició mi cabello morado. Nos separamos, y pasó una semana antes de recibir un mensaje suyo.

Era un simple Hola, una carita sonriente y guiñando el ojo. Yo trabajaba en una empresa grande, como consultor, sin mucha gente que se acercara a mi por temor, y sin una novia, tenía muchas horas para hablarle. Hablamos de todo por las siguientes semanas. De su escuela, de su casa, de la familia, sus amigas y de como me extrañaba. Yo le dije todo, no fui deshonesto, ni siquiera cuando hablé de mis exnovias.

no fue sino un mes despues, casi al final del verano, que finalmente me mandó un mensaje curioso.

'Hace calor'. Decía su mensaje, yo tenía frio, siendo que nos hablabamos de distintas partes de mundo. Me dijo que necesitaba refrescarse, y luego, que estaba recostada en el suelo. Entonces mandó una foto de si misma, la primera. Era ella misma, solamente con su ropa interior, sontiendo y mostrando sus dedos frente a sus ojos de manera alegre. Sus piernas, sus pechos, toda ella se dejaba ver en grloriosa desnudez. Intenté no decir nada, solo seguí con la plática, hasta que ella dejó otro mensaje.

'¿Te gustan mis panties?'. Preguntó con un guiño nuevamente, fue mi oportinidad para decirlo.

'Me gustan, aunque me gusta más cuando no las tienes'. Solo eso dio inicio a una serie de mensajes provocativos, para los que afortunadamente estaba en mi casa para disfrutar. Ella se desnudó por completo frente a su camara para mi, y yo hice lo mismo, le mostré la gloriosa erección que había provocando en mi, y más tarde, un par de videos salieron de cada uno de nosotros para el otro, en ambos, lograbamos el orgasmo, ella temblando mientras introducía sus dedos y gemía mi nombre, yo hice lo mismo, pero era mi pene el que gloriosamente disparaba semen a los aires por ella.

Los siguientes meses fueron de aquello. Mi relación era ahora con el celular, con ella. Ella me mandaba imagenes románticas, dedicaciones, y románticas, yo le mandaba palabras de amor y le dejaba ver mi cuerpo desnudo. Ya no buscaba novia o amigos, solo era ella, habré gastado miles en datos, y carpetas enteras de su cuerpo desnudo adornaron mi celular, hasta el punto de convertirlo en una bomba de tiempo para el FBI. Pero seguimos con el asunto.

Solamente surgió una duda, acercándose la navidad, volvería a mi país de procedencia, volvería a verla. Le dije de manera solemne si es que iría, y ella contestó.

'Tengo un buen regalo para ti, prepara uno bueno para mi'. Dejó entendido que deseaba algo guarro, algo zukulentho, como ella decía. Tras buscar un rato, encontré un anuncio en donde una tienda erótica modelaba consoladores en base a modelos enviados, vaginas o penes. Mandé mi requisición y en un mes, y varios procesos penosos de mandar moldes de arcilla, obtuve un consolador morado, indentico en forma a mi pene, un poco más grande para contener el sistema de vibración. Con esto me recordará. Sumé unos chocolates a su regalo y me dirigí a mi antigua casa.

Entré con el regalo en las manos, y tras haber saludado a todos, miré a Rin discutiendo con su hermano, él estaba con una pequeña niña de unos ocho años, y parecían hablar de algo delicado. Tras haber aparecido yo, ella tomó mi mano y fuimos a la sala, casi todos estaban en el jardín.

-Estúpido Len...- decía ella mientras nos besabamos apasionadamente, casi no había nadie a mi alrededor, y mi corazón latía a mil por hora al imaginar que alguien nos descubriera -¿Trajiste mi regalo?- me preguntó abrazandome por el cuello.

-Claro que si... y mucha protección...- señalé a la bolsa de cartón con un muñeco de nieve y las palabras 'Merry Christmas' en ella, estaba llena de condones, el vibrador y chocolates.

-Genial, nos divertiremos esta noche, te daré tu regalo...- me besó la mejilla con placer, pasando su lengua de manera activa.

-¿Esta noche no es la fiesta?- pregunté mientras miraba hacia atrás y veía a cincuenta familiares festejando.

-No te preocupes, nos escabulliremos- me susurró. El resto de la fiesta fue estar entre la familia esperando ese evento con Rin, deseaba tanto poder tener sexo nuevamente, ni siquiera me había masturbado en una semana entera por pensar en el momento. Al final, la hora de los villancicos, ambos salios en dirección a su cuarto, y tan pronto como cerró la puerta, la puse contra esta, besándola intensamente. Usaba una falda corta y medias, y con una chaqueta de color azul. La besé por minutos enteros, y casi por acción promia, mi pene salió de mi pantalón.

-Rinny... me has dejado con tantas ganas- las seguía besando, absorbiendo su cuello mientras mi pene besaba sus labios y acariciaba su entrepierna con mis manos.

-Gakupo... eres una vestia sexual... asombroso- me alabó mientras me besaba de nuevo. La puse contra la cama, quitando sus botas de piel, descubriendo sus pies cubiertos por las medias, olían muy fuerte.

-Me dijiste que te gustaban mis pies cuando te mandé una foto de ellos y te corriste...- me dijo mientras lo movía frente a mi cara -así que no me he bañado en tres días para que disfrutes de mi aroma...- me dijo metiendo su pie en mi boca. Lo besé por minutos enteros, mi pene tan duro que casi eyaculaba por mi mismo, frotando mi glande contra sus dos piernas, casi al momento de sentir que iba a eyacular, me abalancé sobre ella.

-Rin... ya no aguanto más, tengo que hacerlo dentro de ti- rompí sus medias y removí a un lado su ropa interior sin quitarla, penetrandola con fuerza.

-Espera, Gakupo, el condón...- me susurró sabiendo que no me dentendría. La penetré con fuerza, y aunque me sentía a punto de correrme, la penetré con fuerza durante minutos enteros, escuchando como se corría mientras que yo hacía lo mismo, eyaculando en su interior hasta el punto en el que el semen se derramaba de su vagina.

-Ah... Rin... te amo...- la besé con pasión mientras cerraba mis ojos, acariciando sus pechos con mi cara.

-Y yo a ti, Gakupo...- me contestó mientras acariciaba su vientre -¿Estás listo para tu regalo?- preguntó después de que salí de ella, ahora dejando inutiles los condones, se desnudó por completo, dejando que viera su trasero por unos instantes.

-¿Si... y tu para el tuyo?- tomé la caja del consolador en mis manos. Ella se metió al baño unos instantes sin decir nada, y al salir tenía puesto un bikini con motivo navideño mientras que usaba una capucha de santa claus y unas medias negras.

-Quería tener sexo contigo asi... pero ya que te viniste adentro de mi, no sé que hacer para mejorar eso- me dijo apenada mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-Te ves absolutamente genial...- la besé en los labios, profundizando de nuevo, mi pene se paró una vez más -¿Y si usamos tu regalo?- dije mientras le presentaba el consolador.

-Oh... tiene la forma de tu pene...¿significa que ya no tendrás sexo conmigo y me diste esto para reemplazarte?- me preguntó alarmada, no pude hacer más que alertarme.

-No, solo quería darte algo para jugar mientras que estamos lejos- le expliqué mientras lo sacaba y lo acercaba a su boca. Ella lamió la punta de manera erótica unos instantes, luego lo tomó y me dijo -¿Puedo usar el real?- se acercó a mi pene y empezó a chuparlo, mientras que con la otra mano introducía el consolador en su vagina una y otra vez, haciendolo vibrar mientras entraba y salía de ella. El sonido era excelente, ella mamando el miembro de su primo mayor mientras que el consolador la hacía gemir suavemente. Eyaculé en su boca y ella se corrió al tener el consolador bien adentro.

-Ah... creo que nada superará al original... me dijo mientras se quitaba el sosten del bikini- miré sus pechos y me lancé de nuevo a besaros, tomó el consolador y lo metí en su vagina, ahora siendo yo quien controlaba las penetraciones.

-Rin, quiero hacerte mia todo el tiempo, hasta que no me puedas olvidar- hice que me masturbara con sus pies mientras metía el consolador en ella, luego pasé la punta de mi pene por sus pezones para luego introducirlo en su ano, dejando que el consolador hiciera lo suyo en su vagina.

-Gakupo... esto es demasiado...- me dijo entre lágrimas -Voy a volverme loca... en serio... ah...- comenzaba a moverse como loca, el orgasmo era multiple, poniendome sobre ella, la penetré por unos dies minutos, dejando que el vibrados nos complaciera a ambos.

-Te amo, Rin, te amo...- le dije al eyacular dentro de ella. Sentí como me venía por completo, sacando mi miembro, vi como el semen se derramaba de su trasero mientras ella se desmayaba del intenso placer.

-Y yo a ti... Gakupo...- La abracé nuevamente, en las afueras había empezado a nevar y nuestra familia durmió en la parte de abajo.

Dormimos desnudos y juntos, y al dia siguiente nos despertamos antes que todos para vestirnos. Casi no hicimos nada el dia siguiente, excepto que volvía a eyacular dentro de ella en el baño al medio día, que nos dimos sin que nadie nos viera. Al día siguiente era su cumpleaños.

-¿Gakupo, recuerdas que te iba a dar un regalo?- me preguntó mientras estabamos sentados en la sala, en lo que su madre entraba. Me miraron con una sonrisa.

-Nee, Gakupo kun- dijo su madre -Rin quería pedirte un favor- me dijo mientras yo me extrañaba -El semestre siguiente quiere ir a estudiar a la preparatoria, y quiere iniciar sus estudios en Negocios Internacionales... la preparatoria esta en tu misma ciudad... ¿Puedes cuidar a mi hija mientras estudia allá?- preguntó con las manos juntas.

-Si, Gakupo, viviríamos juntos, no ocuparé mucho espacio, solo quiero vivir allí por los estudios- me dijo mientras que guiñaba un ojo. Ese era su plan, me miró a los ojos para darmelo a entender. Le di un abrazo inocente mientras susurraba en su oido.

-Claro que si, primita- y le besé la mejilla frente a su madre, ella se alegró enormemente. Para mi, esa era una bendición en nuestra relación, no tenía idea de lo mucho que fornicaríamos estando juntos.

-Tu segundo regalo... para ese tendrás que esperar nueve meses- me dijo al oido en cuanto su madre se fue, acariciando su vientre...

Fin

Bueno, este fanfic me costó trabajo hacerlo, me encantó esto de hacerlo como primos, le da un toqu delicioso, iba a agregar sexo con chocolate y a Len filmandolos en el armario, pero lo dejaré para otro fanfic.

Gracias por leer, ahora, creo que haré un LenxLuka. Este fanfic lo hice basándome en mi propia experiencia, mi novio tenía ocho años más que yo y yo tenía la edad de Rin cuando tuvimos sexo xD, y antes nos mandamos de todo por mensajes de messenger OwO

ya saben, dejen sus correos y sus mensajes para pedirme hacer más fantasías.


End file.
